Maya Thorne
'Maya Olivia Thorne' D. O. B: '''23rd April 2012 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York 2025 '''Occupation: '''Survivor & Living Goddess '''Power: '''Maya used to have an ability of staggering power, but it is now gone forever, destroyed to keep it falling into the wrong hands '''Personality To understand Maya’s personality it is suggested that you read her history first for context. Maya Thorne is truly unique, in a world of super powers, she no longer possesses one. Being the daughter of a man who could manipulate emotions has given Maya a serenity that is rare and made her surprisingly perceptive to people’s desires. She is calm when those around her are not, quiet when they are bombastic and possesses the inner steel that has allowed her to survive. When she speaks it is with an authority and wisdom that belies her age. Thanks to her former ability Maya came to be looked upon with awe and later revered almost to the point of worship. This has shaped her in ways that were perhaps inevitable, but as yet unrecognised by her. Having followers scurry around for her favour in case her ability ever returns has led her to become very dependent on those beneath her for many things and caused her to buy into the idea that she is above than those around her, though her father grounding influence in her formative years means that she is not callow like many others might be. 'History' 'Family Relations': *Sebastian Thorne - Father, Missing presumed dead. *Rebbecca Thorne - Mother Deceased. *Many other siblings she has yet to become aware of. 'The Mayan Court:' *'Jackson Creed' - 'Seneschal '(Telepathy with Neurocognitive Suppression) Owns Maya’s maids and Alicia controlling them through intimidation and mental trickery. *'Cameron - Deacon' (Weather Manipulation)' '''Heads up Maya’s “Church” spreading propaganda and in charge of morale. Will let other take the blame and punish then for their failures. *'Carlos - High Templar''' (Corailkinesis)' '''Works to enforce the churches will, dishing out the punishments Cameron decrees. *'??? - Inquisitor (Morphic Aura) True name not known, wanders the congregation listening for descent and reporting to Cameron. *'''Zing-hou'' - Marshal''' (Adoptive Muscle Memory with Molecular Immobilisation)' '''Head of Maya’s security and legal Authority. *'Tamara - ''Courtier (Insectopathy with Collective)' '''Brought in as a tool to force Maya into higher quality clothing so that she always looked better than those around. Now seeks to replace Jackson, keeping herself informed with her insects 'Significant People: *Jared Bracken - The man who destroyed her ability. *Alicia - Maid and Masseuse *Maria, Phoebe - Day Maids *Juliet - Night Maid '''Story so Far: Maya was once told by her father that even the first years of her life were eventful, full of upheaval, but that she was protected by his love and the love of her mother. It was however the coming of the plague that truly began to define her life. The plague was a genetically-engineered super virus that attacked its victims at a genetic level, all those that did not possess a certain set of genetic markers, breaking down DNA strands, resulting in an agonising death for billions of people and debilitating period of sickness for those that it failed to kill as their DNA mutated and they manifested abilities that previously lay latent. In a matter of months the world was all but scoured clean, all emergency quarantine efforts failing to contain outbreak after outbreak leaving behind a world filled with Alternates. This was in the year 2014, the year that came to be known as “The Scouring”. The world descended into chaos, governments and infrastructure crumbled as a new rule established it dominance. The rule of the strong. Many more died, unable to survive in the new harsher world. Maya was five years old when this occurred and whilst her parents survived the plague her mother could not adapt. Despite her father’s best effort to keep his family safe her mothter perished at this time, leaving her daughter with only the vaguest memories regarding her. In an effort to survive her father allied himself with others and it was in this small cell that Maya grew, never really knowing much about her ability other than the fact that she seemed to make the abilities of others close to her stronger. For five years this cell moved about, often hunted by those who saw themselves as more powerful until they learned of the group that had been responsible for The Scouring had entered the city. The cell split up, those most capable seeking some kind of justice for all they had lost, hoping to make the world a safer place for the next generation. Maya’s father was a part of that group. So her father said his goodbyes to her and gifted her a ring imprinted to help her be brave when she otherwise could not. That was the last she ever saw of him. The remaining group sought shelter in abandoned subway tunnels where they encountered other survivors, who noticed the sudden increase of their ability’s strength, and the two cells merged. News of the grouped that seemed to get stronger as it did bigger spread and people travelled great distances to join them. This changed Maya’s life in a dramatic way as even those she had grown up with looked at her in a new light, realising now the extent of her power. She became something of a living legend, an idol of power to look up to and was placed on a pedestal, protected and treated with a reverence that bordered of worship. Her following grew yet she could tell that many of them were not here for any reason but their own, could see through their attempts to manipulate her towards whatever goal they pursued. Maya soon discovered that she had less time to herself, shadowed by guards, yet she was given the best of everything as wars were fought over her, each side trying to gain possession of her and control of her power.. Ultimately she began to see herself as above those that worshipped her in awe of her power, and to be fair what young teen would be able to keep a level head in those circumstances? Life continued like this for Maya for two years until the coming of Jared Bracken. He was a young man that could speed the healing of bodies. Maya liked the man and placed his trust in him allowing him to get close to her., but unknown to her Jared held a deeply hidden fear of her power and the ability to alter the DNA of people he touched. That trust proved to be a mistake for in a colossal act of betrayal for one evening when the two of them were alone Jared revealed his hidden agenda. Empowered by MAya's ability he altered her DNA forever removing the markers that created her power removing any chance of it ever existing again so that it might never fall into the hands of a hunter. But he was no murderer, and not knowing if the plague still survived he left her with the antibodies to be immune to its affects. Her followers realised at once what had happened, and thinking that Jared had simply suppressed her ability came to "her aid”. Jared met a very messy end. That was a year ago, the year 2024, and little has changed for Maya since then. She still sits on the pedestal held their by followers that do not want to anger lest her power return and they lose out. She however accepts that it is gone, never to return for in order for someone to possess the strength to undo Jared’s work they would need her power which can no longer exist, a clever and self sustaining cycle. If anything life for Maya is hardere than it was before, for she is the only person in the world of powers that does not possess one and she knows if people outside her court ever discover this then her days will be numbered for the conflicts to control her have left her with many a defeated enemy. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)